Zikan Girade
The is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Zi-O. History to be added Design The Zikan Girade consists of the following parts:' ' * - The special attack mechanism. By pressing the Girade Ryūzu, the Time Charge will start, allowing Zi-o to execute basic finishing attacks. However, if a Ridewatch is installed in the Ridewatch Slot, a special deathmove is initiated, harnessing the powers of the Ridewatch. * - The katakana of the Jikan Girade, it reads out either or in Katakana depending on the mode. Internal mechanisms shift when the Impact Sign changes. * - A switch mechanism that boosts power by removing the limiter. * - The handle of the Zikan Girade. * - The input module for Ridewatches. By inserting a Ridewatch into it, the weapon can power up for finishers. * - An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. This allows the Zikan Girade to receive battle data to optimize its systems for the user. In situations where a Riderwatch is inserted, the Grip inputs data of the Ridewatch directly into the user's suit, allowing them to understand how to use it in battle. Ken Mode only * - The blade portion of the weapon. By using the central component oscillator that powers the blade, the weapon becomes a high energy and frequency tool that can cut through almost any substance. By inserting a Ridewatch and executing a Time Break, the weapon goes into an overload state and its frequency becomes high enough to penetrate past the vibrational frequency of Another Rider and destroy its Ridewatch. Ju Mode only * - The muzzle of the Zikan Girade. The Ju Mode fires high-speed energy bullets generated by an injector. When a Time Charge from a Ridewatch is performed, the system goes into its overload state and matches the energy vibration of the enemy to pierce them and its destructive power increases greatly and improves. Modes The Zikan Girade has two modes; and . Jikan Giredo Ken.png|Ken Mode Jikan Giredo Juu.png|Ju Mode Special Attacks To activate a special attack, Zi-O must press the Girade Ryūzu on the Zikan Girade. *Ken Mode ** *Ju Mode ** Finisher To activate a finisher, Zi-O must plug a Ridewatch in the Ridewatch Slot of the Zikan Girade. *Ken Mode ** : Zi-O uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Girade in Ken Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ***'Zi-O': Zi-O coats the Zikan Girade in magenta energy before slashing the enemy. The slash then projects two silver energy clocks upon impact. *Ju Mode ** : Zi-O uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Girade in Ken Mode, and performs a powerful blast. Zi-O Giri Giri Slash.png|Giri Giri Slash (Zi-O) Notes *The "Zikan" part could mean either or its , representing Zi-O's "watch" and "Katakana" motifs. **The Girade part comes from combination of the words and , representing its sword motif. The whole word comes from the Japanese word for " ". *Its design and function appears to be a mix of WizarSwordGun from Kamen Rider Wizard and Musou Saber from Kamen Rider Gaim, in that the two modes are accessible with little to no effort, and requires the transformation trinkets to activate a finisher. **Notably, the design aesthetics leans towards the WizarSwordGun, while the finisher activations lean more to the Musou Saber, and partially the DJ Gun, due to similar aspects with the Musou Saber. ***While the weapon is similar to the Musou Saber's design in terms of how the modes are represented, it also appears as a slight inversion of the DJ Gun, where the bladed portion is exposed when in gun mode, but requires no additional components to activate Sword Mode, as opposed to both elements of the DJ Gun only present when combined with the Musou Saber. Gallery Zikan Girade summoning.png|Zi-O summoning Zikan Girade. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Dual Weapon